Conveyor devices are known as conveying devices configured to convey objects to be conveyed. Objects to be conveyed such as wafers and glass substrates used in semiconductor manufacturing devices or liquid crystal manufacturing devices may be conveyed in a manner accommodated in a front-opening unified pod (FOUP), for example, that is one of standardized containers. In conveying devices configured to convey such objects to be conveyed, in order to prevent damage, for example, of objects to be conveyed during conveyance, it is required to reduce vibration and wobble, for example, during conveyance to convey the objects in a stable state.
A conveyor device designed to convey objects to be conveyed in such a stable state is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example. Patent Literature 1 discloses a conveyor device in which a plurality of unit conveyors each having a belt driven in one direction by a drive pulley rotated by a drive device are arranged along a conveying direction. In this conveyor device, auxiliary conveyors each provided between the unit conveyors temporarily support objects to be conveyed to receive and deliver the objects to adjacent unit conveyors.